This invention relates in general to wrist watch and in particular to wrist watch case body and strap that are composed of parts adapted to be removably inteconnected to one another wherein each part is adapted to be interchangeable and replaceable, if desired.
Wrist watches are widely known and used. In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for a wrist watch with a better design and outlook. To this end, designers in this field have been and are still trying to come up with wrist watch that meets this demand. One attempt is to produce a watch with colorful dial surface. Another attempt is to produce a watch case body with outstanding configuration and attractive appearence. In this respect, there are watch cases manufactured in a wide variety of shape, such as oval, rectangle, triangle and even sectorial.
However, the conventional wrist watches share a common defect in design in that the exterior configuration thereof is basically fixed and change in appearence of the wrist watch is made possible only by changing the strap which is removably attached to the case body of the watch.